


Dream Flight.

by Tara_Loves_The_Snow



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-29
Updated: 2019-05-29
Packaged: 2020-03-27 16:02:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 252
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19016170
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tara_Loves_The_Snow/pseuds/Tara_Loves_The_Snow
Summary: LEGION.FLIGHT.RING.





	Dream Flight.

Just a small piece of gold wrapped around your finger. When your boyfriend gives you a ring normally it’s a big deal and THIS soon, well it it’d be too soon but…..

“BRAINY THIS IS AMAZING!!”

Nia pushed upward, the wind & the cold & the SKY racing across her face. She was REALLY high now, the city rushing away beneath her feet & the pale blue above growing darker every second.

“DREAMER, a legion flight ring WILL NOT grant you escape velocity, pull back.”

Brainy pulled up next to her, matching her speed. His calm concentrated expression only interrupted by an eyebrow raised in remark at Nia’s enthusiastic embracement of flight.

An alien boyfriend from the future was pretty great and Querrel Dox otherwise known as Brainiac 5 was thoughtful, emotionally intelligent as well as intellectually, very, very hot & he was right by her side whenever they needed each other. A boyfriend that had access to 31st century flight technology, well that was just COOL!!

“Aww this is as high as we go!?” Nia grinned back a matching eyebrow raised in reply & challenge, a grin peeling its way onto her face.

“With no further aid to velocity or breathing, this is unfortunately as high as we go” Brainy answered. Nodding matter of factly he banked earthward.

“Fine.” Nia grinned following him.

“But wait ‘till next time!!”

“Next time greater stratospheric feats shall most assuredly be achieved!!” Brainy announced in agreement.

“Space?” Nia questioned

“Space.” was Brainy’s certain reply.

Nia couldn’t resist,

“Up, up & away!!”


End file.
